(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a separable hook and loop type fastener component which can be integrally attached to various synthetic resin moldings for example, moldings for seat cushions and the like.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The hook and loop type fasteners have thus far been in wide use for joining textile fabrics and other various items. For instance, it is known to attach one component of the loop and hook fastener to a predetermined position on the surface of a cushion body and attach the other component to a corresponding position on the back side of a cover material, fixing the latter on the cushion body by engagement of the two fastener components. In this method, one fastener component is attached to the cushion body surface by: (i) a method of forming a fastener component by attaching a non-woven fabric sheet to the back side of a fastener strip with hook-like coupling elements, setting the fastener component in a sealed state within a mold by the use of an adhesive, and introducing a foamable material into the mold for foaming the same therein (cf. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 59-184599); or (ii) a method of covering a protective metal sheet on hook-like coupling elements of a fastener component having a thin metal sheet, fixing the fastener component in a mold by magnetic attraction, and introducing a foamable material into the mold to fix the fastener component integrally on the molded body (cf. EP No. 0145603).
Of the above-mentioned methods for attaching a fastener component to a cushion body, the method (i) of fixing a fastener component in a mold by the use of an adhesive is often found troublesome in addition to the difficulty which is experienced in adjusting the fastener mounting position. On the other hand, the method (ii), which covers the whole hook-like coupling elements with a protective film, has a marked effect in preventing intrusion of the molding material into spaces between the individual coupling elements during the molding process, but it involves a laborious job of removing the protective film from the hook-like coupling elements after ejection of the molded article from the mold. Additionally, it has a drawback that the fastening force of the hook-like coupling elements is lowered by existence of unfused film residues in case of a film which is thermally fusible on foaming the molding material.